General idea/Mimic costumes
General idea/Mimic costumes is second General idea by Aca soccer (first was Training mode). Mimic costumes are special costumes that you can not unlock in Survival. Like it's name says, they are mimics of each character's power shot. To unlock Mimic costumes, you need to get all achievements against character whose Mimic costume you want (for example, if you want Mimic costume of Serbia, you need to get all achievements against Serbia in Arcade). When you unlock it, you also need to buy it, like normal costumes. All Mimic costumes looks like mechanical head of characters. Every character except Kepler22b has its own Mimic costume, and there is only one character that wears Mimic costume in game, and it is Kepler452b, who wears Mimic costume of Netherlands. It is not possible to encounter opponent with Mimic costume in any game mode, except Multiplayer, where other player can wear it. First Mimic costume,South Korea costume,costs 120 000,and each after it costs 10 000 points more. Every Mimic costume looks same like character he is imitating,but is made of metal. After 5 seconds,costume will open mouth and shot at opponent power element of that character. Effect is most times same like effect in power shot. Here are all effects of each Mimic costumes: South Korea:Blue Aura that hurts opponent. Cameroon:Lightning bolt that made opponent surrounded in electricity. Nigeria:Tornado that make opponent fly in air. USA: shots few balls that hurt opponent. Japan:Shots one streak Russia:shots ice ball Argentina:shots small fire dragon Italy:fires big ball Brazil:Shots fire bird Germany:shots one shadow ball Spain:shots one laser like Nepal's costume,but deals smaller damage France:Shots a lot of small stones UK:Shots one arrow in air,and then it comes from air to opponent Mexico:Shots one hand Netherlands:Shots portal Cyborg:Shots rocket Kepler 22b:random Turkey:Shots a lot of water Portugal:shots straight line web Devil:shots ghosts Canada:shots one very fast snowflake Chile:shots smaller version of snake in his Power Shot Poland:shots icicle Asura: shots 2 very fast hands Egypt:shots sand ball at opponent Valentine:shots a lot of candies that hurts opponent Super Saiyan: shots Spirit Bomb straight line Ireland:shots 5 balls like in his Power Shot China:shots blue ball like in his second shot Greece:shots one giant spear New Zealand:shots one straight line lightning Sweden:shots cannon balls Z:shots tongue that devours opponent Israel: shots cross Australia:shots laser that turns opponent into animal Denmark:shots 4 rockets Luxembourg:big plant that push opponent very hard Colombia:summons a lot of people Romania:shots bat South Africa:shots rock hand Austria:shots big meteorite with his catapult on his metal head Thailand:shots meteorite that looks like one that has ball Saudi Arabia:shots oil barrel Switzerland:shots big snowball Singapore:shots smaller version of shuriken Belgium:shots guitar Pluto:shots his swords Croatia:shots laser like in counter attack Uruguay:shots 2 smaller rockets Hungary:shots jousting lance India:like in his counter attack Hong Kong:shots small dragon Ecuador:shots 3 bazooka Mon-k:shots 4 rocks Czech Republic:shots lightning bolt Nepal:shots meteorite Georgia:same like in counter attack Indonesia:shots a lot of chains that go in different directions Ukraine:shots 2 times like in ground shot Serbia:just like in her air shot,but only one Watermelbot:shots a lot of watermelons Pumpkill:shots just like in his ground shot Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Costume Ideas Category:Aca soccer